memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Guinan
Guinan ist die äußerst geheimnisvolle Bardame des Zehn Vorne, dem Aufenthaltsraum an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Sie ist eine El-Aurianerin, ein Volk der "Zuhörer" irgendwo aus dem Delta-Quadranten, welche von den Borg nach einem Angriff weit verstreut wurden. Allerdings hat Q bemerkt, dass sie weitaus mehr ist, als sie zu sein scheint. Was er damit meint, ist unbekannt. Vorheriges Leben Bevor sie auf die Enterpise kam, lebte sie vermutlich auf El-Auria und Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts auf der Erde. (TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" und Teil II) In den 2270ern floh sie vor den Borg, die El-Auria zerstörten und seine Bevölkerung assimilierten, mit der [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] zur Erde und wurde in den Nexus gezogen. Allerdings wurde sie von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] gerettet. ("Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen", "Zeitsprung mit Q") Mark Twain Bei ihrem Besuch auf der Erde im 19. Jahrhundert traf sie auf Mark Twain, der die Theorie erklärte, die Erde sei die einzige Welt in der Galaxis, auf der Leben existiert, woraufhin von ihr erwidert wurde, dass es vielleicht tausende von Welten gibt auf denen die verschiedensten Spezies leben. Laut Twain wäre die Erde dann jedoch weniger wert, laut Guinan sei ein Diamant immer noch ein Diamant, egal wie viele es davon gäbe. Später war sie jedoch von seinem Verhalten schokiert, weil er einfach so in Datas Hotelzimmer "einbrach". Als Guinan verletzt wurde, und Picard in seine Zeit zurückkehrte, kümmerte er sich jedoch um sie und brachte sie zurück nach San Francisco. (TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" und Teil II") Ihr Leben im 24. Jahrhundert An Bord der Enterprise kam sie 2365 auf persönlichen Wunsch Captain Picards hin, zu dem sie – wie sich bei einer Zeitreise Picards in das 19. Jahrhundert erst herausstellte – eine sehr tiefgehende Beziehung hat. Dort übernahm sie das Zehn Vorne (TNG: "Das Kind", "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II") :Ob sie auch auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|nachfolgenden ''Enterprise]] dient, ist unbekannt. Sie taucht lediglich kurz in der Hochzeitsfeier von Will Riker und Deanna Troi auf. ("Star Trek: Nemesis") Das Zehn Vorne thumb|right|''Das Zehn Vorne, Guinans Bar'' Das Zehn Vorne war der Aufenthaltsraum Guinans, hier kamen viele Crewmitglieder hin um sich zu entspannen oder um sich von Guinan beraten zu lassen (verschiedenene TNG-Folgen). Im Zehn Vorne wurde auch Synthehol ausgeschenkt, jedoch hatte Guinan einen Vorrat an echten alkoholischen Getränken für besondere Anlässe, die im Gegensatz zu den Vorschriften der Sternenflotte standen, die Synthehol als Alkoholersatz vorsieht.(TNG: "Besuch von der alten Enterprise") Auch gab sie verschiedenen Offizieren immer wieder neue Getränke, zum Beispiel neue Kreationen von Forcas III oder probiert hier selber Kreationen aus. (TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I"; "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen") Sie übernahm die Bar 2365 und leitete sie bis zum Absturz der ''Enterprise''-D auf Veridian III im Jahre 2371. (TNG: "Das Kind", "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen") Persönliches Familiäres In ihrem Leben war Guinan 23mal verheiratet und hat viele Kinder. Zu ihrem Onkel Terkim, dem "schwarzen Schaf" der Familie, hatte sie ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Im Jahre 1893 versteckte sie sich vor ihrem Vater auf der Erde. (TNG: "Die Macht der Naniten", "Der schüchterne Reginald", "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II"; "Star Trek: Nemesis") Obwohl ihr Geburtsdatum nicht bekannt ist, mag sie wohl über 500 Jahre alt sein und ist deshalb extrem weise und eine gute Beraterin. Vorlieben Sie ist geübt im Umgang mit dem Phaser, hat Worf auf Level 14 im Trainingsraum mit Leichtigkeit besiegt und im Zehn Vorne einen Mob mit einer Energiewaffe unter Kontrolle gebracht. (TNG: "Augen in der Dunkelheit", "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I") Auch nahm sie Fechtstunden bei Picard, um ihre Kampftechnik zu verbessern und ihre Unterarme zu stärken, die sie als Barkeeperin benötigte. Sie mochte diese Sportart aber nicht. (TNG: "Ich bin Hugh") Sie probiert gerne neue Getränkevariationen aus und hat immer wieder neue Getränke von Forcas III, die sie vermutlich bei Ausflügen besorgt und die Offiziere probieren ließ. (TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II"; "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen") Als Kind hatte sie einen großen schwarzen Tiger als imaginären Freund, an den sie sich immer ankuschelte, wenn sie schlief und der sie beschützte. (TNG "Die imaginäre Freundin") Sie spielt Schach und hat manchmal Vorahnungen. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") Beziehung an Bord der Enterprise Für die Führungsoffiziere ist sie auch noch eine inoffizielle Beraterin, die ihnen mit Rat zur Seite steht. Jean-Luc Picard Guinan und Picard pflegen eine sehr lange Beziehung, welche, nach ihrer Aussage, über Freundschaft und Familie hinaus geht. thumb|Miteinander vertraut seit Jahrhunderten * 1893, 2368: Sie trifft Picard zum Ersten Mal im Jahr 1893, als ihn eine Mission durch eine Zeitreise in das 19. Jahrhundert kommt. Guinan versteckte sich damals vor ihrem Vater in San Francisco. Er pflegt sie, als sie bei einer Auseinandersetzung in einer Höhle verletzt wird, bis er wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehrt. Als sich Picard zu Anfang weigerte, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, sagte sie ihm, dass, wenn er nicht in die Vergangenheit reist, sich beide nie begegnen würden.(TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II") * 2365: Nach der ersten Begegnung mit den Borg spielten sie und er Schach im Zehn Vorne. Dabei erzählte sie ihm, dass Q eine Reihe von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt hat. Dadurch kam das Zusammentreffen mit den Borg viel früher als erwartet. Eines Tages würde man mit den Borg einen Status Quo erreichen, bis dahin seien alle nur primitive Eingeborene für die Borg. Picard gewann das Schachspiel.(TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") * 2365: Als die Enterprise sich in einer alternativen Zeitlinie befand , kam Guinan sofort auf Picards Brücke und musste mit ihm reden. Alles hätte sich verändert und sei nicht, wie es sein sollte. Sie konnte ihm nicht genau sagen, was sich veränderte, jedoch wusste sie, egal was sie sich ansah, sie hat ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Alles sei verändert, er, die Brücke... Picard fragte sie, was sich noch verändert hat. Es sei nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Es hätte sich, laut Picard, jedoch nichts geändert. Sie wüsste es, wüsste aber auch, dass nicht alles richtig sei. Laut ihr sollten Kinder an Bord sein, Familien. Überrascht erwiderte Picard, dass man im Krieg sei. Laut Guinan sei, zumindest sollte, man nicht im Krieg sein. Die Enterprise sei ein Schiff des Friedens. Er fragte sie, worauf sie hinaufwolle. Sie wolle auf gar nichts hinaus.thumb|Guinan fordert Picard auf die Enterprise C zurückzuschicken. Die Enterprise C sollte zurückfliegen. Dann ging sie. Später rief er sie wieder in seinen Bereitschaftsraum. Er benötigte mehr Informationen. Sie hätte keine mehr. Daraufhin erwiderte Picard, dass er dann die Enterprise C nicht zurückschicken könnte. Guinan sagte ihm, er müsse es tun. Picad erwiderte, dass die Besatzung nach der Rückkehr sterben würde. Er kann nicht, nur weil sie etwas empfindet, Menschen opfern. Guinan erwiderte, dass nicht alles richtig sei. Jede Zelle ihres Körpers sagte ihr, all das hier wäre ein einziger großer Fehler, sie kann es nicht erklären, ihm schon gar nicht, aber sie weiß 100%ig, dass sie recht hat. Picard fragte daraufhin, wer entscheiden könnte, dass dieses Zeitkontinuum besser sei als ein anderes. Sie kann es, jedoch genügte es Picard nicht. Er müsste Menschen opfern. Wütend erwiderte Guinan, dass 40 Millionen Menschen bereits tot seien. Der Krieg dürfte einfach nicht stattfinden. Er soll es korrigieren und die Enterprise zurückschicken. Jedoch kann ihm niemand garantieren, dass das Schiff Erfolg haben würde. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, es wäre falsch, es wäre nutzlos, es wäre gefährlich. Daraufhin erinnerte Guinan ihn daran, dass beide sich schon lange kennen und sie noch nie versucht hat, ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Es basiere nicht auf trivialen Wahrnehmungen, sie weiß genau, dass die Zeitlinie nicht fortgesetzt werden darf. Schließlich sagte sie, dass er jetzt wüsste, was er zu tun habe und dass sie bedauerte, es ihm nicht befehlen zu können, deshalb bat sie einfach um sein Vertrauen.(TNG: "Die alte Enterprise") * 2366: Als die Schlacht mit den Borg kurz bevorstand besichtigte Picard das gesamte Schiff, als man sich in einem Nebel versteckte, eine alte Tradition. Guinan sagte ihm, dass man das nur vor einer hoffnungslosen Schlacht täte. Daraufhin erwiderte Picard, dass Nelson einen Rundgang auf der Victory machte, woraufhin Guinan sagte, dass Nelson von Trafalgar nicht zurückkehrte. Sie fragte ihn, ob er die Schlacht gewinnen könnte, er bejahte, es sei jedoch ein Wunschdenken. Er kam auf Kaiser Honorius zu sprechen, und fragte sich, ob es ihm klar war, als die Westgoten die Hügel Roms überquerten, dass Rom fallen würde. Dies sei eine weitere Episode der Geschichte. Er fragte sich, ob die Föderation hier enden wird. Guinan beneinte. Auf seine Frage, ob sie sich sicher wäre, erwähnte sie die Erfahrung. Als die Borg ihre Welt zerstörten, verstreute sich ihr Volk in die gesamte Galaxie, überlebte jedoch. Genau das würde mit den Menschen geschehen. Und solange es Menschen wie Picard gibt, die an ihren Idealen festhalten, wird man eines Tages siegen. Egal, ob es ja Jahrtausende dauert. Er hat außerdem ''immer Zeit für sie, deshalb war sie es selbst bei seiner Assimilierung gewohnt jederzeit mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Jedoch war es nun, wenn auch für kurze Zeit, Riker.(TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde") * 2367: Sie tauchte auch in seinen Dixon Hill-Romanen als Gloria auf, wurde aber unterbrochen. (TNG: "Beweise") * Zudem wettet sie mit Captain Picard, dass sie Worf zum Lachen bringt, bevor er Lietenant Commander wird. Als Sela Picard später erzählte, dass er Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, glaubt er es nicht, später bestätigt Guinan Selas Geschichte. Er hat Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt. (TNG: "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I") thumb|Guinan und Picard reden nach dem Fechten. thumb|Guinan und Picard fechten. * Er gibt ihr Fechtunterricht. Bei einer Fechtstunde fragte sie ihn, ob es weise sei, eine Borgdrohne an Bord zu haben. Er sei sich nicht sicher. Sie sagte ihm, dass die Borg sie verfolgen würden, trotz seiner humanitären Gründen. Er wüsste es besser als jeder andere an Bord der Enterprise. Sie zeigte ihm durch eine Finte, dass, wenn er Mitleid mit den Borg haben würde, sie ihn trotzdem angreifen würden, indem sie so tat als hätte sie sich verletzt und danach Picard besiegte, weil er Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Das gleiche würden die Borg auch mit der Enterprise machen. Nachdem sie Hugh besuchte, ging sie zu Picard und begann bei einem Gespräch zuerst mit der Fechtstunde kam dann aber auf Hugh zu sprechen. Sie hätten ihn, aus reiner Neugier, besucht und fragte, dass ob er wüsste, ob er das richtige tut. Er soll sie überzeugen, sie sei sich nicht sicher. Er sagte, dass sie ihn einen Degen an den Bauch hielt um ihn zu überzeugen, Hugh zu entfernen. Er bezeichnete ihn als Feind. Dann fragte Guinan, ob er mit Hugh geredet hätte. Mit einer Person. Picard sagte wütend er sei keine Person, sondern ein Borg und hätte nicht mit ihm geredet. Und egal wie jung er ist, er sei nicht unschuldig. Guinan fuhr mit dem Wort Person fort und sagte, wenn er diese Person benutzen würde, um die Borg zu vernichten, sollte er ihr zumindest in die Augen blicken, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er ein Borg mehr ist. Picard dementierte das, indem er meinte, dass Hugh trotzdem ein Borg sei, egal ob ihm jemand einen Namen gegeben hat. Und egal, wie lange sie an sein Gewissen appellierte, er würde seine Pläne nicht ändern. Sie erwiderte, zornig, dass, wenn er nicht mit Hugh sprechen würde, er mit dieser Entscheidung schwerer leben müsste, als ihm bewusst ist. Dann ging sie. Und Picard redete mit Hugh. Einer Person und hielt von seinem Plan ab.(TNG: "Ich bin Hugh") *Später sagte sie Geordi LaForge, dass sie sich von kahlen Männern angezogen fühlt, weil einer ihr das Leben rettete. Damit bezog sie sich auf auf Picard, der für sie in der Vergangenheit zurückblieb. (TNG: "Auf schmalem Grat) Data *Bei seiner Zeitreise ins Jahr 1893 las er etwas über sie in der Zeitung und eilte in ihr Anwesen. Er bezeichnete sich als ein persönlicher Freund von Madam Guinan, da er annahm, dass sie auch in die Vergangenheit gereist sei. Sie nahm an, dass er von ihrem Vater geschickt war, jedoch dementierte er das, er sei ein Androide und in die Vergangenheit gereist, Beide würden auf einem Raumschiff dienen. Sie half ihm in die Zukunft zu reisen und verteidigte ihn gegen Mark Twain.(TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I und Teil II") thumb|Guinan zeigt Data, dass es so nicht funktioniert. *Für Data war sie, wie auch all seine anderen Bezugspersonen, immer wieder eine große Hilfe bei seiner Entwicklung zum Menschen. So versuchte er mit ihrer Hilfe den menschlichen Humor zu verstehen, indem er mit ihr auf dem Holodeck eine Vorstellung als Stand-Up-Comedian probte. (TNG: "Der unmögliche Captain Okona") Geordi La Forge *Nach einer Verabredung von Geordi La Forge erzählt sie ihm, dass sie sich von von kahlköpfigen Männern angezogen fühle, weil einer ihr das Leben rettete. Wie sich später zeigt, war dies Picard, der sich auf einer Zeitreise befand. (TNG: "Auf schmalem Grat", "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II") *Als La Forge Bedenken hatte, Hugh in eine Killermaschine zu machen, fragte Guinan ihn, warum Hugh einen Namen hat. La Forge sagte, Hugh sei nicht so, wie er erwartet hatte. Er sei wie ein Kind, woraufhin Guinan erwidert, er sei heute schon der zweite, der von Hugh sprach als sei er ein verirrtes Kind. Als La Forge nicht mehr sicher war, Hugh zu einer Waffe zu machen, sagte Guinan, dass, wenn seine "Großen Brüder" kämen um nach Hugh zu suchen, würden sie ihn finden und die Enterprise vernichten. Sie hätte keine Bedenken, obwohl sie sehr humanistisch eingestellt ist. Nach dieser Antwort forderte La Forge Guinan auf mit Hugh zu reden. Sie hätte ihm nichts zu sagen, dementierte sie. LaForge erwiderte, dass sie einfach das tun sollte, was sie am besten kann: Zuhören. Dann ging er aus dem Zehn Vorne. Und Guinan zu Hugh. (TNG: "Ich bin Hugh") Worf *Worf ist als Klingone an Bord des Schiffs sehr auf seine Traditionen bedacht. Dennoch gelang es Guinan ihn mit einem Glas Johannisbeersaft von der Erde zu überraschen. Er bezeichnete es als ein "Getränk für Krieger".thumb|Guinan besiegt Worf mit dem Phaser Als sie ihn fragte, warum er denn keine Frau auf der Enterprise hätte, sagte er, dass nur eine Klingonin eine "angemessene Gesellschaft" wäre. Sie bezeichnete ihn deshalb als Feigling, er dementierte das aber, weil er die menschlichen Frauen zu schwach fände. (TNG: "Die alte Enterprise") *Sie wettete mit Picard, dass sie ihn, einen klingonischen Krieger, zum Lachen bringen würde. Als er sagte, dass Klingonen nicht lachen, erwiderte sie, dass sie Klingonen lachen gehört hat und es ein wunderbares Lachen war. Sie besiegte ihn linkshändig im Level 14 mit dem Phaser und hat zu ihm eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Allerdings hat sie sich auf sein Phaser-Niveau hinunterbegeben, schließlich spielte sie dieses Spiel schon, bevor er geboren wurde. Bei diesem "Duell" fragte sie ihn auch, wo denn Alexander sei, Worfs Sohn. Er sagte, dass er Alexander auf eine klingonische Akademie geschickt hatte. (Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I) Ro Laren thumb|Ob sie will oder nicht: Ro Laren hat jetzt eine neue Freundin – Guinan. *Als Ro Laren im Auftrag von Admiral Kennelly an Bord der Enterprise kam, bemerkte sie, dass Ro sich in einer Zwickmühle befand. Als Ro im Zehn Vorne saß, bemerkte Guinan, dass sie ganz alleine und ohne Freunde da sei. Sie sprach Ro darauf an, die antwortete, sie hätte keine Freunde, weil sie mit niemanden lang genug zusammen war, um ihn als Freund zu bezeichnen. Guinan sagt ihr, dass sie nun eine hätte. *Als Picard später Ro suspendierte, besuchte Guinan sie in ihrem Quartier und geht mit ihr zum Captain. Sie verschaffte ihr bei ihm Gehör, als sie ihm gegenüber Ro als ihre Freundin bezeichnete. Picard erwähnte gegenüber Ro im Gespräch, dass es sehr schwer wäre, von Guinan als Freund bezeichnet zu werden, da sie sehr wählerisch sei. (TNG: "Fähnrich Ro") *Einige Monate später war sie mit Picard, Keiko O'Brien und Ro Laren an Bord eines Shuttles, welches in ein molekulares Inversionsfeld gerät. Als man die vier per Notfalltransport auf die Enterprise zurückholt, sind sie alle stark verjüngt – auch Guinan und Ro Laren, die Guinan nun ermunterte, ihr Kind sein zu entdecken und sich als ein solches zu verhalten. (TNG: "Erwachsene Kinder") Deanna Troi *Als Deanna Troi ihre betazoiden Fähigkeiten durch zweidimensionale Mikrolebewesen verlor, half Guinan ihr, ihr Selbstvertrauen wiederzufinden. Troi wollte ihren Job als Schiffscounselor an den Nagel hängen, weil sie nun nicht mehr imstande sei, die Situation ihrer Patienten zu durchschauen. Guinan behauptete darauf, dass sie sich selbst als neuer Counselor bewerben wolle. Troi merkte, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war, auch ohne Betazoidenfähigkeiten. Auf diese Weise brachte Guinan Troi neues Selbstvertrauen.(TNG: "Das kosmische Band") Beverly Crusher thumb|200px|Guinan hört Crusher zu *Sie ermunterte Beverly Crusher durch eine kleine Lüge, indem sie sich als Tennisspielerin ausgab, einen Fall aufzuklären, von dem sie entzogen wurde. Als Dank schenkte Crusher ihr einen schonenderen Tennisschläger, der durch seine spezielle Konstruktion dafür sorgen sollte, dass sie sich keinen Tennisarm mehr zuzieht (TNG: "Verdächtigungen"). Wesley Crusher *Als Beverly für ein Jahr das Schiff verlässt, fand Wesley bei ihr Rat, woraufhin er Picard darum bat, auf der Enterprise bleiben zu dürfen (TNG: "Das Kind"). Tasha Yar *In einer Alternativen Zeitlinie sagte sie Tasha Yar, dass sie tot sei und nicht auf der Enterprise sein dürfte. Ihr Tod war zudem sinnlos, weshalb sich Yar auch entschloss zu gehen. Picard war deshalb sehr aufgeregt, und hat Yar gefragt, ob Guinan es ihr gesagt hat. Guinan wollte es ihr nicht sagen, aber Yar hat sie gefragt. Als Yar zurückgekehrt ist, bat sie Geordi ihr etwas über Yar zu erzählen. Sie ist ihr aber nie persönlich begegnet (TNG: "Die alte Enterprise"). William Riker * 2365: Als Picard assimiliert wurde, sagte sie Riker, dass viele Besatzungsmitgleider Angst hätten zu sterben und deshalb daraufhin arbeiten würden, da man glaubte den Tag nicht zu überleben (TNG: "In den Händen der Borg"). * 2368 Bei Picards Zeitreise ins Jahr 1893 wollte er von ihr, dass sie ihm sagt, was in der Höhle geschah. Sie weigerte sich jedoch, da Geschichte sich selbst erfüllen muss.(TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II") Tolian Soran thumb|right|Dr. Tolian Soran *Nachdem man Dr. Soran vom Amargosa-Observatorium rettete, unterhielt er sich mit Picard im Zehn Vorne über seine Forschung. Als er Guinan sah, die im Zehn Vorne arbeitete, verließ er schleunigst das Zehn Vorne. Guinan hat ihn vermutlich gespürt und gegenüber Picard erwähnte sie, dass sie diesen Namen sehr lange nicht mehr gehört hat. Durch diese Reaktion kann man entweder davon ausgehen, dass Soran sich nicht durch Guinan verraten lassen wollte, oder sie und er keine sehr positiven Erinnerungen teilen (Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen). verschiedenes Ihr Büro ist auf Deck 10, direkt vor dem Zehn Vorne. Von dort aus erkannte sie die Borg und gab Picard die Empfehlung schnellstens zu verschwinden. Ihr Quartier ist auf Deck 8, Raum 3150. Abends macht sie immer viele Kerzen an und hat viele exotische Kissen. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q", "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen) Guinan und Q Erste Begegnung Q war bei seiner ersten Begegnung an Bord der Enterprise so erstaunt, dass sie an Bord von Picards Schiff ist und sich nun Guinan nannte. Er bezeichnete sie als gefährlich und böse, in ihrer Nähe geschähen immer Unglücke und als er sie fortbringen wollte, war Guinan bereit, sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Picard und Riker verteidigten Guinan ebenfalls und beschrieben ihn als den "Bösen". Allerdings wechselten Q und Guinan misstrauische Blicke und Riker und Picard waren sich ihrer Sache vermutlich auch nicht ganz sicher. Zwischen Guinan und Q scheint eine lange Feindschaft zu bestehen, die schon vor Guinans "Ausflug" in den Nexus begann. Desweiteren hat sie keinerlei Respekt vor Q und ist zumindest in der Lage sich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Außerdem kann sie Q spüren, wenn er in der Nähe ist oder etwas tut. Deshalb meldete sie sich auch ganz besorgt und zum ersten mal auf der Brücke. Sie beschrieb einige Q als äußerst respektabel. Q fühlte sich von ihr durch ihre alleinige Anwesenheit belästigt, weshalb er sie schnell vom Schiff haben wollte. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") Zweite Begegnung Als Q seine Kräfte verlor, hielt sie ihm eine große Standpauke, über seine Taten und bezweifelte, dass er sich je bessern würde. Er hatte sich vorher nicht auf eine solche Begegnung mit ihr gefreut. Weil man auf der Enterprise bezweifelte, dass Q wirklich ein Mensch war, nahm sie eine Gabel und stach ihm in die Hand. Schließlich sagte sie nur: "Eindeutig eine menschliche Reaktion.", da Q schrie und schmerzerfüllt seine Hand anfasste. [[Bild:Calamarain.jpg|thumb|left|Die Calamarain]] Guinan weiß ebenfalls von Qs Späßchen, welche er mit dem Calamarain trieb oder kann sich bei deren Angriff denken, weshalb sie die Enterprise aufsuchen. Sie erkannte die Calamarain sofort. Nachdem Q schwerverletzt durch den Angriff der Calamarain auf dem Boden lag, sagte sie nur: "Ja, ja, auch die Mächtigen stürzen." Vermutlich genoss sie den Zustand von Q, da sie ihm nun zeigen konnte, dass er, ohne seine Kräfte, wie eine Wanze zerquetscht werden könnte und sie nun die Oberhand hatte, nicht er wie bei ihrer anderen Begegnung auf der Enterprise.(TNG:"Noch einmal Q") Guinan und die Borg Die Borg griffen etwa im 23. Jahrhundert die Heimatwelt der El-Aurianer an. Sie selbst erlebte den Angriff zwar nicht mit, befand sich aber dennoch unter den über 300 Flüchtlingen, die sich 2293 an Bord der [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] befanden. Sie zählte auch zu den 47 Überlebenden, dir von der Enterprise-B gerettet wurden. Laut ihr drangen die Borg in ihr Sonnensystem ein, zerstörten ganze Städte und trieben ihr Volk in die gesamte Galaxis. Nach ihr tun die Borg nie etwas übereilt und greifen gemeinsam an. Ein Einzelner würde nie etwas wagen und niemand kann mit den Borg reden. thumb|Die Borg Sie weiß einiges über die Borg und erwähnt, dass sie vermutlich schon seit Millionen von Jahren existieren – auch, dass die Assimilation fast endgültig ist. Deshalb kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie, wie Doktor Soran Freunde und Familie an die Borg verloren. Als die Enterprise durch Q in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert wird, warnt sie Picard davor, dort zu bleiben und meint, dass man sich so schnell wie nur möglich wieder auf den Heimweg machen sollte. Deshalb ist sie auch schockiert als Riker mit einem Außenteam auf den Borg-Kubus gehen wollte, jedoch tat er es trotzdem. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") Als Picard von den Borg ein Jahr später assimiliert und in Locutus umgewandelt wird, gibt sie Riker den Rat, sich geistig von ihm zu lösen, damit die Borg nicht mehr seine Handlung vorhersehen können. (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde") Hugh [[Bild:Hugh2.jpg|thumb|'Hugh']] Als Guinan sich von La Forge überreden lässt, Hugh zu besuchen, macht sie ihn für die Vernichtung ihrer Heimat verantwortlich und dass es nur noch wenige von ihrer Spezies gäbe. Als er ihr sagt, dass Widerstand zwecklos sei, entgegnet sie ihm, dass er es nicht sei. Schließlich habe sich ihr Volk ihnen widersetzt als die Borg kamen und überlebt, wenngleich sie jetzt in der gesamten Galaxie verstreut sind. Hugh begreift dies und meint schließlich, dass sie beide etwas gemeinsam hätten, da sie allein wären und keine Heimat hätten. Nach diesem Gespräch geht Guinan zu Picard und fordert ihn auf mit Hugh zu reden und ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken, wenn er die Borg mit Hugh vernichten will. (TNG: "Ich bin Hugh") Guinan und der Nexus [[Bild:SS Lakul.jpg|thumb|left|Die Lakul im Nexus]] Als die Lakul in einem Energieband fest saß, wird sie von der Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) gerettet. Da sie aber im Begriff war, in den Nexus hinüberzuwechseln, hinterließ sie dort einen Teil ihrer selbst, der Captain Picard 2371 in dessen Version des Nexus aufsuchte und ihn daran erinnerte, Dr. Soran aufzuhalten. Sie beschrieb den Nexus als wäre man im "Innern des Glücks, in das man sich einwickelt, wie in eine Bettdecke, als ob das Glück etwas greifbares wäre". Sie hätte alles getan, um wieder zurückzukommen, als ihr jedoch klar wurde, dass dies unmöglich war, lernte sie damit zu leben. Zu Picard sagte sie, dass, wen er je in den Nexus kommen würde, würde er ihn nie wieder verlassen wollen. Alles würde für ihn sinnlos erscheinen. Die Erde, sie oder die Enterpise. Da Soran noch davon besessen war, beschrieb sie ihn als sehr gefährlichen Mann. ("Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen") Guinan und die Zeit thumb|right|Die Anomalie Sie ist in der Lage Veränderungen der Zeitlinie wahrzunehmen, meist aber nur unbewusst. Sie "fühlt" und "weiß", dass etwas nicht stimmt oder nicht stimmen kann. Ob das mit ihrem "Ausflug" in den Nexus zusammenhängt oder auf ihre Spezies bezogen ist, ist unbekannt. Desweiteren ist sie schon mehrmals Zeitanomalien begegnet und weißt deshalb wie diese aussehen und wirken. Vermutlich hat sie sogar Angst vor ihnen, da sie weiß, wie sie wirken. (TNG: "Die alte Enterprise") Auftritte * TNG **"Das Kind" **"Der unmögliche Captain Okona" **"Wem gehört Data?" **"Die Thronfolgerin" **"Zeitsprung mit Q" **"Die Macht der Naniten" **"Die Energiefalle" **"Noch einmal Q" **"Die alte Enterprise" **"Datas Nachkomme" **"Der schüchterne Reginald" **"In den Händen der Borg" **"Angriffsziel Erde" **"Familienbegegnung" **"Das kosmische Band" **"Beweise" **"Die Begegnung im Weltraum" **"Augen in der Dunkelheit" **"Datas erste Liebe" **"Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I" **"Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil II" **"Fähnrich Ro" **"Die imaginäre Freundin" **"Ich bin Hugh" **"Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" **"Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II" **"Erwachsene Kinder" (auch als Kind) **"Verdächtigungen" * Kinofilme **"Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen" **"Star Trek: Nemesis" (Gastauftritt) Zitate von und über Guinan *"Die alte Enterprise" *''Guinan verfügt über Fähigkeiten, die wir nicht so leicht erklären können.'' Jean-Luc Picard * Guinan: "Schmeckt es ihnen? Das ist Johannisbeersaft." Worf: "Ein Getränk für Krieger!" *"Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II" *'Guinan': "Sie wissen eine ganze Menge über mich." Picard: "Glauben Sie mir, später wird das anders herum sein." *"Ich bin Hugh" *'Hugh': "Widerstand ist zwecklos. Guinan: "Nein, ist er nicht." *"Zeitsprung mit Q" *'Q': "Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, werde ich die Abreise dieses Wesens erheblich beschleunigen."'' *'Q': "Diese Kreatur ist nicht das, was sie vorgibt zu sein schreint. Sie ist ein Böser Geist. Und da, wo sie auftaucht, gibt es gewöhnlich Ärger." Riker: "Sie sprechen von sich Q, nicht von Guinan" Q': "''Guinan, so heißt du jetzt?" *'Guinan: "Nicht alle sind so wie er. Viele sind ausgesprochen respektabel." *"Noch einmal Q" *'Guinan''' nachdem Q nach dem Angriff der Calamarain auf dem Boden liegt: "Ja, ja, auch die Mächtigen stürzen." *"Fähnrich Ro" * Im Zehn Vorne :Troi (in Begleitung mit Dr. Crusher zu Ro): "Dürfen wir ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?" Ro: "Nein!" :La Forge (zu Guinan über Ro): "Sie gehört einfach nicht hierher. Sie gehört nicht einmal in diese Uniform, wenn es nach mir geht." Guinan: "Hört sich nach einer interessanten Persönlichkeit an. Entschuldigen Sie mich." (geht zu Ro) :Guinan (zu Ro): "Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht." Ro: "Doch!" Guinan: "Oh gut. Sie sehen aus wie jemand, der gestört werden möchte." (Guinan setzt sich zu Ro) :Guinan (im Gespräch mit Ro): "Die Wahrheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters." Ro: "Heißt es nicht, die Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters?!" Guinan: "Wahrheit, Schönheit das funktioniert für vieles." :Ro (weiter im Gespräch mit Guinan): "Sie sind nicht vergleichbar mit anderen Barkeepern." Guinan: "Und sie sind nicht wie die Sternenflottenoffiziere, die ich bisher getroffen habe. Das hört sich an wie der Beginn einer sehr interessanten Freundschaft." Ro: "Ich bleibe nirgendwo lange genug, um Freundschaften zu schließen." Guinan: "Zu spät. Sie haben es gerade getan." * Nachdem Ro in ihrem Quartier unter Arrest gestellt wurde: :Ro (als Guinan ihr Quartier betritt): "Mir ist jetzt nicht nach einem Gespräch zumute." Guinan: "Aber sicher ist es das." Ro: "Wiese behaupten Sie jedesmal, wenn ich etwas sage, dass ich genau das Gegenteil meine?" Guinan: "Weil Sie eine von den Personen sind, deren Pole umgedreht wurden." *"Star Trek: Nemesis" *'Geordi': "Denken Sie ab und zu daran, nochmal zu heiraten?" Guinan: "Nein...23 mal reicht mir völlig." Zeitlinie *''unbekannt'' :: Guinan wird geboren. *1893 :: Guinan versteckt sich auf der Erde. *2170er :: Erste Begegnung mit Q unter einem anderen Namen *ca. 2270 :: Flucht vor den Borg *2293 :: Guinan wird in den Nexus gezogen. *2365 :: Guinan kommt auf die Enterprise. Erste Begegnung mit Q an Bord der Enterprise. *2366 :: Zweite Begegnung mit Q, als dessen Kräfte entzogen werden. *2367 :: Guinan hält einen Mob mit einer Energiewaffe auf. *2368 :: Guinan begegnet der Drohne Hugh. *2369 :: Guinan wird in ein Kind verwandelt. *2371 :: Guinan kommt nach einem Jahr auf Forcas III zurück auf die Enterprise. Stürzt mit der Enterprise auf Veridian IV ab. *2379 :: Guinan wird auf die Hochzeit von Riker und Troi eingeladen. Hintergrundinformationen Guinan wurde auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch von Whoopi Goldberg erschaffen, die sich engagierte, eine Rolle in "Star Trek: The Next Generation" zu bekommen, was ihr in der zweiten Staffel zuerst in "Das Kind" gelang. Die kindliche Version von Guinan in "Erwachsene Kinder" wurde von Isis Carmen Jones gespielt. Sie taucht in der gesamten siebten Staffel nicht auf, in "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen" kehrte sie wieder von Forcas III zurück, weshalb man davon ausgehen kann, dass sie das Jahr 2370 auf Forcas III verbrachte. Für ihre Gastauftritte als Guinan hielt sie sich meistens nur einen Tag am Set auf, außer bei Episoden wie "Die alte Enterprise", hier musste sie zwei Tage lang drehen. Guinan hat keine Augenbrauen. Martus Mazur aus Rivalen sollte ein Sohn von Guinan sein. Deshalb sollte Guinan auch in der Episode auftauchen, jedoch musste Whoopi Goldberg absagen. Ronald D. Moore ließ Guinan nicht in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt auftauchen, weil sie die Storyline nicht beeinflussen würde. Apokryphes Im Roman "Vendetta" von Peter David hat Guinan eine Schwester, die Delcara heißt. Allerdings zählt dies nicht zum canon. Im Roman "Die galaktische Barriere" von Greg Cox, erwähnt Picard Guinan, worauf Qs Ehefrau wütend zusammenfährt und Picard auffordert, diesen Namen nicht zu nennen. Aus dieser Reaktion kann man schließen, dass sie es mit dem ganzen Kontinuum zu tun hatte. Und diese Begegnung war vermutlich nicht sehr erfreulich für das Kontinuum. Allerdings zählt dies ebenfalls nicht zum canon. In Q² hat Q Trelane vor Guinan gewarnt, warum ist unbekannt. Auf Trelanes Frage, antwortete Guinan nur, dass er es nicht wissen will. Guinan en:Guinan es:Guinan fr:Guinan nl:Guinan